


原創BL小說(SM主題|R21)《痛．愛》

by godpinion



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, BL, Drunk Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, Gay, Gay Sex, HE, Happy, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Hurt, M/M, Not Happy, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Phone Sex, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sad and Happy, Sadomasochism, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Doll, Sex Toys, Teacher-Student Relationship, av, sm, 不良少年, 主攻, 制服, 原耽 - Freeform, 受虐, 同性戀, 女裝, 威脅, 師生戀, 年下攻, 征服, 性虐戀, 施暴, 施虐, 施虐癖, 暴力, 服從, 灌腸, 產卵, 砂糖, 綁縛, 耽美, 虐, 虐待, 虐心, 虐戀, 被虐狂, 調教, 賢妻, 重口, 重口味
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godpinion/pseuds/godpinion
Summary: 已完結的長篇小說目錄頁~內含大量SM及H情節，也有比較重口的內容，慎閱-w-TAG：BL、SM、H、R21、重口、不良少年x老師、任性橫蠻暴君攻x乖巧溫柔抖M受網上連載三年之久一段由征服開始的關係終將劃上完美的句號♥故事簡介：巫舜翟是個不愁衣食的叛逆少年。在一成不變且枯燥乏味的高中生活中，遇上一個外表高傲，但會因疼痛而感到興奮的男老師，讓他的生命逐漸起了變化…
Kudos: 80





	原創BL小說(SM主題|R21)《痛．愛》

《痛．愛》

慎點！小心背後：[裡封面(？)構圖](https://blog-imgs-69-origin.fc2.com/g/o/d/godpinion/20140823132849f67.jpg) / [裡封面(？)構圖(p站|備註)](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=45533960)

 ~~最新~~ 角設塗鴉w：[舜&老師](https://blog-imgs-69-origin.fc2.com/g/o/d/godpinion/7JfraUGXNtZBDNcMdYVyo4_20140823134807241.jpg) / [舜&老師(p站|備註)](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=45534256)

[（一）我與他的相遇](https://docs.google.com/document/d/16IPntW61mNLIBotXNRBgEXNv8xebvGbWzNKqMItgwwc/edit?usp=sharing)

[（二）令人在意的男人](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Uc5Q02ksdvqy80BISWzAeF1czFbUHunLQ3_COY06nZk/edit?usp=sharing)

[（三）放學後的訓導室 [H]](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ohJ3V4fCr4A3YGMzqqWJGgoD4r25AgXlvuo5FTfjKOQ/edit?usp=sharing)

[（四）午休的約定 [H]](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1am2BKdZtGnVH60soQ8eJ0M1CODSJqkpAPBsWMlWiCY0/edit?usp=sharing)

[（五）馴服 [H]](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1pZ4DkAsqK_nvWpTEMND76MJjpfkkEVZR61aJ04ecwbg/edit?usp=sharing)

[（六）玩具與玩具 [H]](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1rjxOh-rueZbV3f0heTIyrPIRZR3JKkqwDlWHdc_ZUHc/edit?usp=sharing)

[（七）濕滑的細小空間 [H]](https://docs.google.com/document/d/15BFiZpkHOfImuQAmCFK7UTJd7zX0rA6p0o_s1cvu-c4/edit?usp=sharing)

[（八）懲罰 [H]](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1PXJTLQlsAxCd7Q2GGfMX6-GVDfvtqVYgWigLUgtlQC8/edit?usp=sharing)

[（九）掛著鈴鐺的寵物 [H]](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1DHmGzv7kduIXn_uvrIyMaizsiet4ITZLCMWIVrM_r3E/edit?usp=sharing)

[（十）深夜無人的公園 [H]](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1-Egdvz2iX-bGRWEhZmzF-7UAPKXrkl7EbwvTIYJ7Ph8/edit?usp=sharing)

[（十一）賓館與老師的家](https://docs.google.com/document/d/19FCtwA7MbAusQ955VRz-F6v8DedhJJEN0K6eqOPjvIw/edit?usp=sharing)

[（十二）第一次約會 [H]](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1VkQamEnhSwiKWdXUCY-T8T-rb5imifksAxuJAwdCK_g/edit?usp=sharing)

[（十三）秘密補課](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1VJoh7pXdYnT892DX_2KLE7nJuQDCcHlAF3mLrxY1R-4/edit?usp=sharing)

[（十四）飼養在密室裡的女僕 [H]](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1uaJlZnoyXWhVK2WrqRp5OiZ8aSc0UA2rNEVO4r2BXNg/edit?usp=sharing)

[（十五）只想要他 [H]](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1EaoNyXh01f2vdc0gzEDkv_MdLd_l5j1Q1ihyPrXQ1Zw/edit?usp=sharing)

[（十六）償還 [H]](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Jngv0u3mV0goWr7RttrKID0Eq6_Gjmv9jn5tsPwciEY/edit?usp=sharing)

[（十七）試後家訪 [H]](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1g9E3IUCoVelruU-s6C4SaqEMYoKhba90B8qm6QVEmxM/edit?usp=sharing)

[（十八）炎夏中的瘋狂 [H]](https://docs.google.com/document/d/11zAhPBesT2_undaPNAYavuLtWn73eGFD5_vZCz2APZY/edit?usp=sharing)

[（十九）拒絕的權利](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1E99rAKPcJCmOjYgvCpF2KXSOvh6eeyyNRPBI8QnzDok/edit?usp=sharing)

[（二十）真正在乎的](https://docs.google.com/document/d/15iARSsKq6GrhdtA8cvnJJo0ewRpNqpCB-uVTXcZMxqQ/edit?usp=sharing)

[（二十一）娃娃 [H]](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1vqvMdLsPrT2L3Vsr_41bZxoHNT_fbtUXTZ0HIsMbcX4/edit?usp=sharing)

[（二十二）令人難以忍耐的熾熱 [H]](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1o8Bq4TOFPWgTQlDRWUgHUjjRIN_Rhspo31Xs6mQkaC8/edit?usp=sharing)

[（二十三）生病的母豬 [H]](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1xiGemGD8ZYpgwrVFT908Q9cnc83tVrgi1DCjk9j4GRs/edit?usp=sharing)

[（二十四）學長與女老師](https://docs.google.com/document/d/12lfhCtldO2-NRDLpmLvY6Txw4FjTCKyQ5mhLKdu-ak0/edit?usp=sharing)

[（二十五）浴室裡的私人服務 [H]](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1-oUsk74Z-3CBMqRuGv8jKzmhE5KfjS-jvghFTjBqxxQ/edit?usp=sharing)

[（二十六）所有物 [H]](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1AyayPAGycaabeWsjfm_hwqOPF79tXAiVrpbD1dyWAaA/edit?usp=sharing)

[（二十七）醉酒的小貓[H]](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1WmaigH-_CcJ0UF_97mkDPZjFXGG7KX3ttu_YR-klfkc/edit?usp=sharing)

[（二十八）白濁的日與夜 [H]](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ZowBkP86PYtw5MjEZp9fJ__rqO1fDNzBRYFz-3GHkkg/edit?usp=sharing)

[（二十九）不溫柔的男人 [H]](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1uKKjYzGwk1u1SiMqIOcIV-mgcezEw4WySzHdLG_9DDU/edit?usp=sharing)

[（三十）保護者與施暴者 [H]](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1LNHG7hfBu0Vu1SnvL5rY306iqzLFPX3oqH4HusSvUFI/edit?usp=sharing)

[（三十一）言語的約束 [H]](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1T24LIILxnU_0TnTnv6W8HOxa3PxNdHYdaUKVj3-XWag/edit?usp=sharing)

[（三十二）不為人知的過去](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1zFGbEPmxlgmy2sS92dsrGwGq4yxH3OgL7rygPKnmgOI/edit?usp=sharing)

[（三十三）躊躇不定](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1SROSnQHZVKs5TeToKCqltqtFEV1mBtfCpYW7RNQoxyw/edit?usp=sharing)

[（三十四）成人的愛情片 [H]](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1rAaKmMzK_CSdxQBsy8jsvx1vUoBIyIISDCpQzDBXBkg/edit?usp=sharing) ([R18插圖](http://godpinion.blog132.fc2.com/blog-entry-227.html))

[（三十五）反差](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1uxGaj8SVNPD8Vvob3hzfZZdrQnB5GinYYE79gOY2OQs/edit?usp=sharing)

[（三十六）電車癡漢 [H]](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1kmN4fNRKCOZ1xZQ1D9_8totpngZluG1ZZFUfGlCed4M/edit?usp=sharing)

[（三十七）大頭貼初體驗 [H]](https://docs.google.com/document/d/140EjRGAOzOBaZ0KvulbflnRPmcTwm5ro7h9NNS24fM8/edit?usp=sharing)

[（三十八）生日禮物與蜜糖 [H]](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1kve47mJ9Y4eUv84vobvBAPenk6PxyuybrlVvu_vrvDQ/edit?usp=sharing)

[（三十九）前進與折返 [H]](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1TYoHWR6O-ElC9dfSSxEMkh4O78xftghewwPzVWTgHPY/edit?usp=sharing)

[（四十）為了誰](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ZPoYY817sjXC1qnRlnFRLxwxHi5rKKcPhDJMErvrDG0/edit?usp=sharing)

[（四十一）溫泉旅行 [H]](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1hrzuKeqqgRg8NCHFa6-Ki8xVjuVcTaK74V-QqNEC14w/edit?usp=sharing)

[（四十二）兩人的遊樂園 [H]](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ALcMVeg5ybXZn4jAQprVx86eGnuuFvsmTtBWa0Z2eoQ/edit?usp=sharing)

[（四十三）即興的體內料理 [H]](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1tAQLWt3pa34M0f5TRcapyAHYkF332dUNJM_94EZG3nI/edit?usp=sharing)

[（四十四）意外與謊言](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1kMXY_MjCiqva48YzOXmS_KUV69JWZtDThhDr_uCICio/edit?usp=sharing)

[（四十五）永遠的避難所 [H]](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1RSOYURP49EUawUxxJTj5X88MYIbXV4K7YU0df4GTThw/edit?usp=sharing)

[（四十六）發情的兔子與兔女郎 [H]](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1OiFva4qC7wApx_JUE9D8wE2e_hN4rjBHyB4syy4Mjn8/edit?usp=sharing)

[（四十七）過去與離別 [H]](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1eovw_sT0dx4zy4_-5_WZNQXkczj-SvYgmZJs2EWDn-A/edit?usp=sharing)

[（四十八）無法抑制的本能](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ERUwRVj8nEikqX_vRkyWkc-PAspyDVph_KCGRfTnf0Q/edit?usp=sharing)

[（四十九）持續禁慾與臨界點 [H]](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1oAwFONN-ssQaCz7k2-rt1cXEGshdDFwQy3gjni5O08Y/edit?usp=sharing)

[（五十）最後一次離別 [H]](https://docs.google.com/document/d/14tCCwUL-FoFGTERg_I9AgiyY0rpkMplG5hBGivCNO28/edit?usp=sharing)

[（五十一）情慾度假期 [H]](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1AbxSbbqeSjYzxHbBgTAki9gFNRBM_fJ1ZHwWEmDcj5g/edit?usp=sharing)

[（五十二）作為替代的蠟燭 [H]](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1IQ2A92rwSzRnuVV-L55FSxud4H3FcMSCvkQYMnx7FjE/edit?usp=sharing)

[（五十三）我所不熟知的一面](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1vE13dXpTTRnGFq3wmlFhwC-X75k2y60LYZYBxrelcdg/edit?usp=sharing)

[（五十四）學習相信 [H]](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1iEfWLA5Gb_KfnmqdAE4gAYKvcWibZe62D_nlvRKSBHQ/edit?usp=sharing)

[（五十五）蒙騙 [H]](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1L64K75gFdLTMtrPMZku__Q7T-TSh8c0K5go3_MwAvIM/edit?usp=sharing)

[（五十六）心的距離](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1AYxzOK4iNC3y06PDeNaqvTpHucH3AA6iJbGlQaZItJQ/edit?usp=sharing)

[（五十七）真正的真相與恐懼](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1KB1NTUYSe-70-Qmi_KOoocVQOXZHS2OO4jQ6_366x8I/edit?usp=sharing)

[（五十八）慘敗 [H]](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1uvWSZGTJt5tHeQXjKrHNvSCssc6WqbLPAQZYXYrL6OQ/edit?usp=sharing)

[（五十九）作為連繫 [H]](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1x2cBQRJZWUrblqh2JwUhR8fFCELGCu7mTvuZabNV4Tg/edit?usp=sharing)

[（六十）如何相信被相信 [H]](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1A1g_1AtF-WJmjWunug4JHSVtGteLAUb3VWGzRc6jrQQ/edit?usp=sharing)

[（六十一）更靠近他一點](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1o6DA2TayvFyZXhokvlnAr8VdzcaajwE-teuKPJ4jekE/edit?usp=sharing)

[（六十二）全部只送他一個 [H]](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1PgwZWy3QL_j4o6hRXNlQPXrQFjlYP9RhfM57odqi8j4/edit?usp=sharing)

[（六十三）了斷](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1cpW01a0_ii_MHQ8DMeuP47fmVSsLGSta58SjTG9X6CI/edit?usp=sharing)

[（六十四）即使軟弱](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Snfkgsz_O9lsL790ERkuW--GyYdQClpGoz5PuAKYVVY/edit?usp=sharing)

[（六十五）真真正正地在一起](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1aydncFOfXPsZORSHWzTUEv39dTpXJRTUekrhaWLAH3k/edit?usp=sharing)

[（六十六）父子關係](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1PgsFyLQH9Z1QS-P3D-kWCEnQlU5Ae9MeuwEmSyVwFWA/edit?usp=sharing)

[（六十七）不一樣的結果](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1bu2zj8kCP0-zGYk9pmRptn94f2OLFWBOsHWX6FXj93U/edit?usp=sharing)

[（六十八）只屬於兩個人的幸福](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1p_V1k-Aci2g2Bi8lKgdtYbbFQsYTIvHIycxvcYKBegw/edit?usp=sharing)

*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ

你的讚好，就是我最大的動力，請讓我的文字變得有價值(｡•ㅅ•｡)♡

*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ

雖然一個Kudo已經讓我很高興了，

但如果覺得我的作品還不錯，請也到[此PO底部](http://godpinion.blog132.fc2.com/blog-entry-153.html)給我一個Like吧❤

只要簡單註冊一下，就能 **免費打賞** (一篇最多5次)，共建「[化讚為賞](http://godpinion.blog132.fc2.com/blog-entry-267.html)」的美好生態~

*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ

**Author's Note:**

> 這部現正校對修訂中，將會製成實體本販售(・ε・)  
> 有意請到以下網站填寫印調，並留下聯絡方式，接收實體本開售的資訊，謝謝~
> 
> 傳送門：http://godpinion.blog132.fc2.com/blog-entry-255.html
> 
> 配角CP的衍生小說：https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542343


End file.
